Different Circumstances
by Reizna
Summary: [SetoKisara] She may have changed after being reborn like he did. Seto Kaiba, the youngest CEO is being tracked and hunted down. What happens when she finds what she's looking for and ends up saving him...again? Which is, by the way, against her code.
1. Chapter 1

I got this weird idea for a fanfiction and here it is. I want to see more Final Fantasy XIII trailers to help me since I got inspired by it and was thinking about Yu-Gi-Oh! Before watching it. For once, I'm going to use the Japanese names, not the dubbed ones.

So sorry that the first chapter is going to be short. Please review after reading.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.**

* * *

_**Different Circumstances**_

* * *

"And all the time we thought you were a brilliant strategist...really you're just a lucky fool."- Kurama, _Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

A lucky fool. Exactly what her rivals and some people in the same business but was strictly neutral said about her. The blue-haired, almost pale-skinned young woman, not even at the age of twenty-one was believed to have planned things all out, but it was all luck for her. Walking past the lockers of the others, she wanted to restock on her equipment before going out again.

Ignoring the whispers of her name, the girl walked forward, pulling out a key from her detached, black sleeve on her left arm. The tattoo painted twice on the other arm, revealed her alias. Fallen Azure Angel. Her clothes, comfortable for her to go hunting and not so revealing unlike any of the other females who did this job, which used their bodies to get what they needed and then, disposed of the trash.

She simply wore a black halter top, which was covered by a white vest-looking-like coat that reached near the end of her brown skort, which was lined with pink at the end. The pink headed on vertically to her left side, leaving the right side of the skort to appear to be shorter. Her black boots with gray straps in the front made a light noise when she took a step.

There was a black strap attached to her right leg. It was at least two to three inches wide and held a pack with it. Inside there was ammunition. Barely enough to save herself if she was attacked that night.

Hearing the wolf-whistles from some of the new recruits, her pace quickened before she halted before her locker as she inserted the key and twisted the knob. Swinging open the small door of where she kept some of her things, the azure-haired girl took out her prized weapon, her gun-blade. Both a revolver and a long blade. As she put it in its specific holder, the young woman swung it over her shoulder before pulling out a regular pistol and more ammunition, placing them in her pack on her leg.

When she turned, she saw her ex-partner, who had quit being an assassin or bounty hunter since everyone in that place were both. She crossed her arms, tilting her head to the side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a voice that was not too cold nor welcoming.

"Aw, c'mon, Kisara. Not happy to see me?" asked the man leaning against the locker next to hers. His violet hair in a strangely-cut style. He was dressed in a black trench coat. His hands in his pockets.

Kisara said nothing, but looked at him through her blue eyes. She walked right by him. He was back to try to get to her. She wouldn't let him. It was against the code. The code she now followed.

He laughed, turning to see her leave. She closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. Kisara would have to do this. For she knew about his arrival ahead of time and was given an order. Her pale hand twitched as she reached down to her side, taking out the pistol. Checking if it was loaded, she spun around. Her finger on the trigger.

"Kisara C. Crawford! You are not going to kill me!" He shouted, rushing at her.

She had no choice. An order was an order. Until she found who she was searching for, Kisara would have to. Her finger pulled the trigger and there was a gunshot. "Sorry, Katsuo."

With the pistol away, she returned back into her thoughts as everyone stared, startled at what had happened and what the last thing the victim 'Katsuo' said before drawing his last. "Blue Eyes…White Dragon….Fallen…Azure…Angel…"


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that Kisara will be OOC from the Kisara from the Memory Arc. Thus why I called it _Different Circumstances_. I made the story T for language and other stuff. But if the language is a bit too much for T, I'll make it M.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or the song "Temperature" by Sean Paul.

* * *

"I don't have time to be arrested..."- Kurama, _Yu Yu Hakusho_

* * *

Kisara walked out of the building without a word. She was off for the night. After taking one step out into the open, there was a rumble of thunder and a downpour started. Crossing her arms over her breasts, she turned, pacing down the sidewalk in the middle of the night.

She had heard Katsuo call out her name. Kisara C. Crawford, a name that did not strike fear into hearts, unlike her alias; Fallen Azure Angel. Azure as in the color, blue like her hair and eyes; Angel as in her appearance; and Fallen because of what she is.

She halted, hearing footsteps behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Kisara caught a whiff of alcohol from the man behind her. It looked like he was reading to get some. He let out a moan, thinking about something the young woman didn't want to know about.

She elbowed him hard in the stomach and he backed up in a tipsy-like way. Kisara was completely disgusted, wishing she wasn't called up late just to eliminate her former partner. Now, she'd have to handle the drunk.

Turning around, her pace was faster than last time. But he persisted, singing a Seal Paul song. "_Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm I got the right temperature to shelter you from the storm Oh lord, gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I…_"

"Men, such animals at times." She whispered, shaking her head. It seemed that alcohol could change even the coldest of men, resulting in maybe something like that.

His hand grabbed her shoulder. Kisara sighed. As much as she didn't like using violence against an innocent, she'd have to not get her virginity robbed. She wasn't like the other assassins and bounty hunters who did.

Kisara's hand grabbed his arm and flipped him over, using her full strength to throw him over her shoulder. She stepped over him, making sure she was clear with her point to not do what his intention was.

"What the fuck are you doing to my business associate?" asked a voice, sounding somewhat pissed and not-surprised.

She looked ahead, squinting through the rain to see a limo with a window scrolled down. Kisara put her left hand on her hip as the other fell to her side. "He was about to rape me! What the hell do you think a woman would do if a man force her into unwanted intercourse?" She stated, raising her voice.

"Good point. But most women are weaker..." muttered the voice. The door swung open and a young man stepped out, into the open space and rain. Now, both drenched, they looked. Blue eyes locking onto the other.

Kisara examined him. He looked rich and like someone she had seen on one of the magazines the whores of her company brought in once in a while. His brown hair stayed in place, despite the fact that the rain had wet it. His gel might have been one of those water-proof ones that last a certain amount of hours. He was clad in black except for his white coat, which seemed to defy gravity and held the letters 'KC' near his collar.

"What was that? Rich boy!" Kisara snapped.

The young man's lower lip twitched. If that girl knew who she was talking to. "My name is Seto Kaiba. You better remember it, wench."

Her lips curled in a slight smirk. This was the infamous CEO of Kaiba Corporation right before her. The one she had heard about from her adoptive father. Kisara began to slowly walk toward him. Her hips swaying from side to side in a teasing way.

"I've heard of you." She spoke, "Kaiba-boy, isn't it? That's what my so-called father called you…"

Kaiba flinched, but did not allow her to see this. Was that girl related to Pegasus Crawford? He growled, not having fond memories about him. "Who are you?"

"Kisara Cyndia Crawford. Pleasure to meet you, Kaiba." The young woman with blue hair answered. She looked so familiar to him somehow. Seto couldn't put a finger on it.

Putting a finger on her lips, Kisara touched his cheek with her free hand. The young CEO swiped her hand away as they both heard the man she had knocked down begin to stir. She let out a sigh, turning and stepping away from Seto. "Kaiba, who is this business partner of yours?"

"Some low-life named Tatsuya Shinomori."

Kisara's adoptive father was right. Kaiba always put other people except his brother in a class lower than himself. She raised an eyebrow at the name. "So you don't mind?"

"Mind what?" He asked.

Kisara pulled out a pistol from the patch attached to her leg. She held it in one hand as the other arm kept her hand steady. "This."

Seto said nothing in reply. There was more to her than meets the eye. An assassin? That innocent-looking young woman, daughter of Pegasus J. Crawford, the re-creator of Duel Monsters? Did her father even know about this?

The man called Tatsuya got up and spotted the girl he was about to get, in front of his soon-to-be partner, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. He gulped as she advanced toward him. The end of the barrel touching his forehead. "Please…don't shoot."

"Oh, I won't…unless you come after me again. Do that one more time and I'll make sure you won't live to meet the Fallen Azure Angel another time." She said. Her finger so close to the trigger. Kisara was tempted. Tatsuya saw this and ran the opposite direction of where they were.

With a smirk, she unloaded the bullets from her pistol before returning it to her patch. That was when she felt Kaiba look over her shoulder.

"You know, you can get arrested for that." He said.

"It was just a damn threat, Kaiba." Kisara retorted, "Besides, I can't allow myself to be arrested."


End file.
